


Supression

by Hopedruid



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstory for Lesbian Pollen, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Feelings can be hidden. Symptoms can be fought.But not forever.
Relationships: Mickie James/Trish Stratus
Kudos: 6





	Supression

Mickie never considered herself gay or lesbian or homosexual or any of that. Sure she had found some girls pretty before, but that was typical female appreciation, not anything more serious. 

That was until she saw Trish. 

Trish wasn't just a pretty woman. Wasn't just beautiful. She was gorgeous in a way that Mickie didn't entirely have the words to describe. Mickie found Trish unbearably appealing. A goddess. There was no resisting this attraction. No disguising it as simple hero worship, not for long anyway.

Mickie had fallen head over heels in love with her. Mickie would do anything to get closer to her. She had been interested in professional wrestling before. But once she saw Trish she knew she had to become a wrestler. She worked hard to develop her skills and eventually she ended up in WWF.

"Trish... you're so amazing. You're my hero." Mickie said. She was staring straight at Trish's chest. Her breasts were fantastic.

Trish noticed this immediately. She was used to this kind of attention after all. Girls didn't usually tend to give it...at least not this obviously. But there was something about Mickie's attentions that seemed sorta flattering instead of creepy or awkward. 

"Thanks." Trish said with a friendly smile.

"I suppose you get that all the time." Mickie said.

"No...well I do but it does mean something that you...admire me so much." Trish said. Mickie was quite talented. Her lesbian tendencies certainly didn't impair that. A lot of the women in the locker room talked bad about her, but Trish wasn't bigoted. Her sexuality was fine. Trish thought the only thing off about Mickie was the...intensity and almost immaturity of Mickies feelings towards her. Maybe because she was still a bit confused or her feelings were still a bit new. Once Mickie had sorted it out, she'd be in a pretty good place. 

Trish thought there was nothing wrong about taking her up as a partner. In fact there were a lot of upsides. She certainly fought more enthusiastically then most other female tag partners she had, who were usually angling for the Women's title and simply using their partnership to help facilitate that. She was fairly certain she wouldn't have a problem with that with Mickie. 

"R-really?" Mickie said.

"Yeah. Your bright and a great wrestler in your own right. It feels good that I was an inspiration." Trish said.

"Oh you were. In a lot of different ways." Mickie said. It was clear what she meant by that. Yet again Trish felt oddly charmed by this. 

"S-Sorry if that sounded a little weird." Mickie said. 

"No problem. You don't have anything to fear around me." Trish said. Absentmindedly she let her hand brush against Mickie's face. She'd never had the desire to do that to another woman, nor even to Mickie, but her hand just moved all on it's own.

"Of course. I feel safe around you Trish." Mickie said. 

"You should." Trish said. She gave Mickie a smack on the butt. 

"Now get ready for the match. I want you stretched out for a fight." Trish said. Mickie eagerly complied. 

They won the match. It was hard-fought but Mickie was a capable partner. Something about that word felt electric to Trish. Like it was full of possibility. She could dominate the world with Mickie at her side. Something convinced her of that. 

"That was great! You-you were great." Mickie said, a smile on her face.

"You did pretty damn good yourself. Could never tell you were a rookie." Trish said. 

"Do-do you maybe want to grab some dinner?" Mickie asked. A finger playing with her hair. It was so high school, so cliche, Trish wanted to giggle.

"Sure." Trish said.

So they went for drinks and dinner. The booze seemed to cause Trish to go a bit fuzzy. Her intentions with the dinner became unclear to her. Mickie did look pretty. Why didn't more guys, more people seem to chase after her? Her infatuation with Trish herself? Her proximity to the same? Whatever reasons there were they were ridiculous. Mickie was stunning.

Didn't those lips deserve kissing?

Trish came to her senses before she could cross the distance between them and plant a kiss. 

"I'm sorry. I must go. I'll see you later." Trish said, and she practically bolted from the table. Mickie called after her but Trish didn't hear her. 

In the light of the morning, she calmed down. Trish wasn't a lesbian. Not remotely. She had no problem with Mickie. But an attraction was out of the question. It was perfectly normal to acknowledge another woman as beautiful. 

Life continued as it was. Trish and Mickie racking up wins. Most of the time Trish felt normal. But sometimes that strange feeling passed over her. Once again she would feel attracted to Mickie. Once again she would feel like Mickie and her were destined for each other. Once again she would want to kiss her. 

When Mickie finally kissed her under the mistletoe, Trish had to move away. Had to push her away. It got heated. Became a rivalry. Trish put away all those feelings. Forgot about them.

Until the Lesbian Pollen incident. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: So this is a bit of backstory as well as an advertisement of Lesbian Pollen. If you want to see a bit of an odd fic that doesn't take itself too seriously and is filled with femmeslash, I'd recommend Lesbian Pollen.


End file.
